Straight Error
Straight Error is season 91 episode of HTFF. Plot At the house, Pudgy is a little annoyed by the bugs inside his house and decided to call pest exterminator, Pesty. Meanwhile, Flynn is back from buying some groceries and walks pass Pudgy's house. He enters his small car and looks around to keep himself safe. He then drives into his home but seems angered by cockroaches(which is almost big as him) and decided to call Barry to kills the bugs. Pesty inside his van, somehow tests his new gadget, shoots it to the outside, revealed to be shrink ray as it changing the size of the tree. Oscar is seen digging the ground but hit himself into the big tree. Flynn is driving at the road until the big tree falls in front of him. Shocked and relieved as he safe from being crushed, he changes his way to pass the tree but Pesty seen drives in front of him. Pesty tries to avoid the small car and crashes into the tree. The shrink ray accidentally shoots into Flynn, surprisingly making him smaller. The ray continue to shoots inside the van, causing Pesty to changes his size too, but opposite to Flynn. Flynn gets out from his car and see what's happened and sees giant Pesty in front of him. Flynn typically shocked what he sees and keep himself from being stepped by Pesty. Pesty sees his shrink ray is broken and tries to get back to normal but Pudgy appears outside of his house and wants Pesty to do his job. He later changes his sight into tiny Flynn, screaming and wants the "bug" to get killed. Pesty just follows the order and start to chase Flynn. Flynn ran into the road and hide himself into the bush. Flynn then meet Sniffles and angrily wants him to changes his size into normal back. Sniffles seems puzzled until big Pesty shows up and agrees to help Flynn out. Meanwhile, Barry appears with his weapon sees the big bug(Pesty) that mentioned by Flynn. He brings a rope and silently tied Pesty's leg around. Sniffles is seen buying a growth powder from Emmy and decided to begin his move inside the store. Flynn is a little bit angered when Emmy smiles and sees the tiny quail. Sniffles finally complete his new gadget and tries to changes Flynn's size into normal again until Pesty falls and crushes Sniffles. Sniffles' shrink ray falls in front of Flynn and quickly wants Emmy to shoots it. Emmy, panikly shoots it but misses into Pudgy's house, changes the size of the bug into big, later shredding Pudgy and fights over his food. Pesty struggles to fights over Barry and sees Emmy holds the shrink ray. He wants her to shoots it into him but Flynn still wants her to shoots it into him instead of Pesty. Barry starts to shows his knife and kills the "bug" but his hard skin causing his knife flies towards Emmy's head. Flynn then grabs the shrink ray but slipped and dropped in front of Pesty. Flynn, Pesty and Barry are all stuggles inside the shop until huge ray shoots out, causing the shop to collapse. Flynn, tries to get up and sees himself back into normal size. This happened to Pesty too and both of them seems celebrate it but when Flynn sees Humprey with Quennie in medium sized meanwhile himself still in his real size, Flynn then grabs the shrink ray from Pesty. Pesty wants the ray and fights Flynn to get it until the ray exploded, causing Flynn's eyes and beaks to grows massively and crushing Pesty next to him. Flynn later died after his eyes crushing his whole head. The episode ends when Arlo, being tied around by The Ants effected by the ray and grows into big size and free himself. Moral "Science comes in all shapes and sizes." Deaths *Oscar hit into the tree. *Sniffles is crushed by Pesty. *Pudgy is shredded alive. *Emmy's head is impaled by a knife. *Barry is died inside the collapse and impaled by broken planks. *Pesty is crushed by Flynn's beak. *Flynn's head is crushed by his eyes. Injuries *Flynn and Pesty slightly injured after the shop collpase. Destructions *The tree falls into the road. *Pesty is crashed into Pudgy's house. *The shrink rays(both Pesty's and Sniffles') are broken. *Emmy's shop is collapsed. Trivia *Pesty, Barry and Arlo appeared again in one episode after The Antsassin. It's also about the pest. *This is one of few episodes where Emmy is seen without her mutated plants. *Flynn once again died because of being crushed by himself because of shrink ray. The first is "Growing on Me". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes Category:Size change episodes